The present invention relates to a device for securing a dispensing nozzle to a fill tank. While this application focuses on the invention's usefulness for securing a gasoline, diesel, or other fuel dispensing nozzle to a fill tank on a passenger or other motorized vehicle (truck in the trucking industry), one of ordinary skill in the art would recognize the invention's applicability for securing any type of dispenser to a receiving container.
During refueling of fuel tanks on motor vehicles, such as semi-trucks, a driver will often leave the nozzle unattended without any means to secure the nozzle to the fill tank. As a result, fuel spills occur where the nozzle dislodges from the tank due to a variety of factors, including, but not limited to, manual interference with the nozzle's hose, weather conditions, and pressure changes in the fuel line. Such spillage creates environmental clean-up issues, pollution, health and safety risks, and other undesirable hazards.
Some devices endeavor to rectify this problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,630 introduces a spout coupling and member extending therefrom into the fuel tank.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,182 introduces a nozzle clamp and latch, which also extends into the fuel tank.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,302 introduces a nozzle retainer ring.
Such devices function by long term modification of or attachment to a dispensing nozzle and are not designed to be easily transported with a tank from one nozzle to the next in between fueling. Presently, no device exists that a driver can transport between and use at various fueling stations. Furthermore, prior devices, such as those cited previously may be obsolete where fuel tank inlets are too narrow to permit the insertion of the devices.
A device for securing a dispensing nozzle to a fill tank that does not rely on or operate by long-term attachment to a dispensing nozzle or by insertion into a fuel tank inlet would constitute a significant advancement in the art.